


Not A Hero

by Idhren15



Series: Linked Universe Collection [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, PLEASE HEED TAGS, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Touch-Starved, Warriors (Linked Universe) Angst, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, because of Cia, i use far too many italics, it's only briefly implied but tagging anyway as warning, poor Wars is not in a healthy mindset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Warriors has a secret, one that he can never let slip.The group of heroes from across times all think that he’s one of them. That he saved the land, freed the Princess, and achieved victory over evil.The truth is, he did none of that.He let himself fall.And now, he is lost.
Relationships: Artemis & Warriors (Linked Universe), Cia/Link (Legend of Zelda), Cia/Warriors (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Series: Linked Universe Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940221
Comments: 178
Kudos: 143





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Yet another new fic from me, I know, I keep having new ideas and working on them rather than my current WIPs. But don’t worry! My other Warriors angst fic is still going & will be updated soon!
> 
> This is just an AU I thought of when playing HW. I’ve rated it mature to be safe, & I will update the tags where appropriate. 
> 
> I reckon this will be 12 chapters, but that may increase.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art is by me!
> 
> This is very short, I know, just a little prologue, but it needed to stand by itself. I will update with the first main chapter tomorrow!

Warriors dreads the day that the portals take them to his native land.

He's been fortunate so far, with this strange band of heroes, that none of them have seen through his acting. They think he's a hero, like the rest of them. They think he was successful in his quest, that he wielded a holy sword and saved Hyrule and Princess Zelda.

They don't know the darkness of the truth, of how the war in his Hyrule ended, and he intends to keep them in ignorance.

So he slips into an act, pretends he is a confident Captain, someone worthy of the scarf and tunic he wears. He pretends to be the hero that was needed, the person that he failed to become.

All because of _her_.

But it's not, really - he has to take responsibility for his actions, so technically, though she set him off into a downward spiral, _he_ is to blame for not fighting to be free of the darkness.

For just…giving up.

Hero of Courage? No, he is full of _cowardice_. He wants to run from every battle they get into, wants to shy away from the banter with Legend, wants to just go back to the pathetic existence he had, before greater forces threw him into a journey with his counterparts.

He knows he should make the most of it, he should relish in this freedom and do what he _wants_ , but he can't get rid of the itch in his skin, of the fear in his heart, of the fact that he doesn't _know_ what he wants, anymore.

He was a weapon, then a slave, and now he's _nothing_.

And he can't have the others find out, because they'll kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this got your interest. Next chapter will be longer! And I will post it tomorrow :)
> 
> Comments always welcome :D


	2. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the first proper chapter! I've tried a different style for this fic - most chapters are a mix of present day, and _flashbacks_. I hope it works alright!
> 
> I plan to update this fic twice a week - just maybe not on Christmas week, we'll see :)

Three weeks into this strange journey, they set up camp, and Warriors takes first watch again, because he can't get to sleep, anyway. _She_ made it so he can only, truly rest in her arms, and he's suffering for it now.

He suffered for it then, too.

_Link hung in the chains, every time his eyes began to slip close, the ice was thrown in his face, forcing him awake again. He just wanted to sleep, but they wouldn't let him - every time he started to drift, he was forced awake again, and the potions they administered didn't let him fall unconscious._

_Eventually, she entered his cell, and cupped his face with her gentle hands._

_"Tired, my love? Come on, let us sleep."_

_The chains were gone, and he was falling, but suddenly he found himself on a plush mattress, and she lay beside him. Her arms wrapped around him from behind, and guided his head to lay on the softness of her breast._

_"You can sleep now, love," she whispered._

_He was too exhausted to do anything but obey._

_When he woke up, he felt dirty, and pulled out of her grip as soon as he could._

_"Get used to it, my love," she whispered, "You won't sleep without me."_

_And she made that so._

_Sometimes he was made to go days without rest, always forced awake, until she took him into her arms and he could finally rest. Another night, she came to take him from the cell, even though he'd slept into the afternoon that day, and wasn't tired at all._

_"It's time for us to rest," she cooed, and with a strength that seemed beyond her side, she pulled him into bed with her. He didn't want her to touch him, and tried to pull away._

_"Stop that," she commanded, "You will sleep now, with me." And she pulled him back against her chest, her free hand taking a pillow and smothering him with it until he had no breath left to resist, and collapsed fully against her._

_"Good boy," she whispered, and he felt so sick and dizzy, but he ended up sleeping anyway._

_One time, he was given the option of sleeping in his own bed, without her, and he took it gladly. But he could not rest, his mind plagued with horrific nightmares that left him crying and screaming, unable to get the images out of his mind, until she came and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Shhh, love, it's okay, I'm here now. You're safe, with me."_

_He finally was able to fall asleep, in her arms again._

_And when he woke, he didn't pull from her embrace, but lay there, realising that it was comforting, and safe, and no nightmares ever plagued him, when she held him._

_From that point onwards, he didn't sleep without her. He couldn't._

Warriors is brought out of the memory by the sound of footsteps beside him, but he can't shake the phantom feeling of her arms around him.

"Hey, Wars," Sky greets, "Are you okay?"

He should nod, keep up the act, but he's oddly vulnerable and ends up shrugging instead. Sky sits beside him, wearing a sympathetic smile.

"I get it. You miss her, don't you?"

Warriors blinks. "What?"

"I know how it is… I miss Sun too, so much, and sometimes I just get lost in thinking about her, wondering how she is."

He notices Warriors' confused expression, and his smile fades. "You… do have someone back home, right?"

Warriors nods, even though that's not strictly true. He's not in a relationship, exactly… she _owns_ him, but it's easier to just create another lie and satisfy Sky with his agreement.

“I hope we switch to your world soon,” Sky says with another smile.

Warriors wants the opposite, but he fakes a smile in response and lies, “Me too. But I hope we get to Skyloft first.”

“Thanks,” Sky says, taking on a dreamy expression, “I just can’t wait to see her again… I mean, I’m enjoying this adventure, and meeting all of you has been wonderful, but I’m homesick. I really miss her.”

“I miss her too,” Warriors confesses quietly, and a part of him is horrified that he’s not lying.

He doesn’t _love_ her, but she’s all he really knows, now, the only person who accepts him for what he’s become. There are some things that he doesn’t miss… but he longs for the comfort of her arms, for sleep without nightmares again, for a soft bed and undisturbed nights.

The fact that he misses her is only further testament to his brokenness.

He lets Sky take over on the second watch, and curls up on his bedroll, hugging his arms to his chest, hating how cold and empty he feels, as he waits for sleep to bring its nightmares and drag him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Chapter lengths are pretty inconsistent for this fic - I've got the next one finished, and it's _long_. I plan to update later this week!
> 
> Comments are always welcome :D


	3. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi hey guess who is impatient and can't wait to post new chapter 
> 
> Honestly I'm terrible, as soon as I finish writing I want to post & that's why I update, like, everything at once, and then disappear for weeks XD
> 
> This chapter does take a lot of the warnings. Mostly issues with body image, insecurities, and some minor self-harm. This Warriors is not in a good place mentally, at all. 
> 
> If you need any additional warnings please, let me know.

They change worlds the next day, and Warriors doesn’t relax until Legend confirms that it’s his Hyrule they’ve found themselves in. Even then, he finds himself looking at every shadow, half expecting to see _her_ , or one of her soldiers.

She never shows, and he’s both relieved and disappointed.

Everyone is acting in what he's come to recognise as their _normal_ , but Warriors feels increasingly on-edge, and he can feel his act beginning to crack. Maybe it was the talk with Sky, maybe it's the lack of sleep, maybe it's just the stress of doing something he's not meant for anymore.

Whatever the reason, he's still breaking, and as soon as the others are distracted in this world's Kakariko Village, he bolts.

He doesn't have a plan of where to go, just _away_ from the suffocating presence of the heroes. He stumbles through the trees, slowing sooner that he used to, no longer having the stamina of a soldier. But still he walks onwards, putting as much distance between them as he is able.

And when he's certain he's alone, he collapses down on a log and lets the tears fall.

He's so _pathetic_ , and weak and _scared_ and he shouldn't _be_ this way, he _wasn't_ , but then he gave himself to her and she took him and used him. He should feel _glad_ that he's free of her, that he has what he once longed for, but it's not anymore. He doesn't _want_ this anymore.

_He's not a hero._

The green tunic _itches_ and he scrambles to get it off, scrunching up the fabric and throwing it as far as he can, but that's not enough. Off comes his various armour, and chainmail, and even the undershirt, until he's in nothing but his trousers, boots, and his scarf. It's a mark of the hero too, he knows, but he's too fond of it. _She_ likes him wearing it, too, and so he's rarely been without it.

He twists his fingers in the scarf, glaring down at the podge around his stomach, soft and squishy where there once used to be firm abs. She liked his muscle at first, but didn't want him to spend his time training, or wield any weapons, in order to keep it up. So she had him go soft, instead, and he didn't mind, but now he stares at himself and _hates_ because it's just another reminder of his failures.

His nails dig into his skin, _too soft too weak,_ deeper and deeper until they break through and release little splutters of crimson. It _hurts_ , and he wants _her_ to hold him and say it's alright, that he's safe now, he's not a weapon anymore, _no-one else can use him_ , but that's not the case, because _someone_ has dragged him onto a quest and they want him to be a weapon again but he _can't_ -

"Warriors!"

"What kind of idiot just runs into the damned Lost Woods -"

"He can't have gone far-"

Warriors' breath hitches, and he grabs the undershirt before bolting deeper into the forest, hastily pulling the shirt on as he stumbles through the thick undergrowth. His abdomen throbs from the nail wounds chafing against his itchy shirt, but he's not going to stop, he's not going to let them find him _until_ he can bring everything back under control again.

Control his breathing, form his mask, smie and pretend that he's a perfect, successful Captain.

But then he remembers that he left most of his garments, and there's no easy way to explain _that_. He keeps moving, but he can hear them, they're persistent and he's trying to think of a cover story but he's out of ideas and -

He stops abruptly, staring at the monster camp he just ran in to. There's moblins from Time's era, aeralfos from Twilight's, bokoblins from Sky's, and at the centre of the camp, a golden lynel, from Wild's time.

The lynel locks eyes with him, and he stands frozen, instincts buried from years of disuse and the fear that chokes him. He doesn't have a weapon, doesn't even have any armour, and these are likely the black-blooded, cursed monsters that they've been struggling to fight as a _group_.

His muscles finally move, and he takes two steps backwards before the bokoblins surge forward at some unspoken command. Like the coward he is, Warriors backs away until he bumps against a tree and can go no further, surrounded by the screeching red creatures and bracing himself for the hit of their clubs. But a moblin walks through the pack, and grabs him in one meaty hand, before marching back over to the camp and dumping him at the feet of the lynel. Warriors closes his eyes, trembling, trying to make sense of the monster's behaviour, they haven't _attacked_ him but his neck burns and - _oh._

Of course, how could he forget?

 _He awoke one morning to find the sheets beside him empty and cold. It wasn't the first time that had happened, but it was very uncommon. He supposed though, that she had more things to do than stay and look after him all day, so he wasn't hurt by her absence. His throat ached, though, so he reached for the glass at the bedside table, only to discover it was empty. Sleepily, he clambered out of bed, his bare feet treading lightly over the rug. There wasn't a jar in the room, not that he could see, but it was okay. He wasn't_ completely _helpless without her, he could get himself a drink from one of the kitchens. Link took the empty glass and padded over to the door, opening it ever so carefully, before slipping out of the bedroom. The halls outside were stone floors, and the chill went up through his unclad feet, but it wasn't unbearable. He took a moment to try and remember the direction of the nearest kitchen, before setting off down that way, at a steady pace._

_But when he rounded the corner, he bumped into a group of bokoblins._

_They shrieked and stared at him, eyes turning angry and hungry, and he yelped as one hit him with its clenched fist. Another hit, and he lost his balance and fell, the glass shattering as he hit the floor, shards of it embedding into his hand. He cried out and scrambled away_ _from the monsters, as best as he could, but they'd drawn blood, and soon there were other monsters crowded, all looking to take a piece of him -_

_"Stop! Get away from him!" she yelled. Instantly the monsters scattered, and she ran over and knelt beside him, gently lifting his wounded hand._

_"Shhh, love, you're safe now," she soothed, and he realised he was crying._

_"S-sorry," he stammered, his entire body trembling._

_She gathered him into her arms, embracing him with one hand whilst the other pulled the glass from his skin._

_"Drink this." She placed the bottle of potion to his lips, and he accepted it gratefully - gone were the days when he fought against everything she gave him. He sighed with relief as the wound knitted over and the pain subsided, but he was shaken up._

_"I can make it so that never happens again, but it might hurt you a little," she said._

_He just nodded, his mind rattled by the unprovoked attack, and not at all in the position to be making decisions. But she took it as invitation to continue, and wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers touching to form a ring. Then she began muttering, and chanting, and the air around them hummed with magic, pleasant at first, before it constricted and focused in a blazing heat, targeted at his neck._

_He screamed at the sudden agony before passing out._

_When he awoke, his neck was sore, and she took a mirror to show him the dark runes, inked in a deep purple all the way around his neck._

_"It's powerful protection, love. The monsters will all know you as mine, and they won't attack unless provoked. I promise," she whispered, and kissed him gently. She suggested he wear his scarf again, though, to cover the markings, and he was happy to comply, so grateful that she'd cast such a strong protection over him._

It's a protection that still holds, Warriors realises, even though these monsters are not the ones under her command.

He opens his eyes, and sees the lynel is still staring at him, its nostrils flaring as it takes in his scent. He has an idea then, sudden, desperate, and whispers, "Can you take me back to her?"

The lynel's eyes narrow.

"I… I want to go back, I don't know how, but if it's possible-" he cuts off with a yelp as the lynel grabs his arms and pulls them roughly behind his back, and his wrists are secured with harsh rope.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he thinks, as they keep him on his knees in front of the lynel. Her protection might stop them from killing him, but they're still _enemies_.

He focuses on his breathing, trying to keep himself from panicking, as most of the monsters return to sharpening their weapons and eating gross meats, but he can _feel_ the lynel's gaze still on his cowering form, the creature's heavy breaths hot against the back of his head. He doesn't dare look up, though, fear keeping him locked in place.

Then a battle cry rings out, one of fury, and the heroes descend upon the camp, taking out the aeralfos swiftly and effectively. The moblins and bokoblins are quick to grab their weapons and fight back, and Warriors stares as the chaos of battle erupts around him.

The lynel grunts and seizes him by the scarf, throwing him over the other side of the camp, before roaring a challenge. Warriors takes a moment to catch his breath, struggling to right himself with his hands bound as they are, then realises that the lynel threw him away from the battle, and it's now blocking the path to him.

_Is it… protecting me?_

Something in his chest aches, and he doesn't know if it's because Wind took a hit and didn't get up again, or because the lynel is struggling to hold its ground against Wild, Sky, and Legend.

_Whose side are you on, really? You're not a hero, you're a traitor._

_And traitors deserve to die._

Someone touches his arm and he panics, scrambling away but not able to make it far.

"Hey, Wars, it's okay - it's just me. Um, Hyrule. Let me help you?"

Warriors blinks through the tears - _when did he start crying?_ \- and focuses on the person in front of him, who is definitely the hero of Hyrule. He shuffles slightly to allow Hyrule easier access to his bound hands, and the traveller cuts through the rope quickly.

"They can't kill the lynel," Warriors blurts out.

"I'm sure they've got it, Wild's experienced in fighting that type of lynel," Hyrule tries to reassure, but that wasn't what Warriors _meant_.

"Come on, let's get you out of here. Can you stand?"

Warriors gets to his feet awkwardly, hoping the trembling in his body will be interpreted as cold, not the fear it is. He stares at the lynel, still standing its ground, and feels a pang in his chest. The lynel spared him - even tried to protect him from the heroes, and oh, what _irony_ that is. Warriors doesn't want to see that lynel die.

So he turns away, letting Hyrule lead him away from the battle, to where the trees begin to thin, and the village is in sight.

"You should go back to the others," Warriors says, "I'm okay, I didn't get hurt much."

"They stripped you of your tunic and armour, and there's blood on your shirt," Hyrule states, "Don't lie to me."

"It's just a scratch," Warriors says, "I'm fine, really."

Hyrule looks unconvinced, and takes a step back, examining Warriors with his gaze.

"Wait, what's that on your neck?"

His hand flies up and pull at his scarf, adjusting it so the skin is all covered.

"N-nothing!" he answers, his voice far too shrill and he's starting to panic again, _why can't he just get a grip why is he so weak_ -

Thankfully, Hyrule doesn't press any further, but he doesn't leave Warriors, either. The rest of the heroes soon catch up to them, Four and Twilight carrying the pieces of Warriors' armour, and his scrumpled tunic. Sky's carrying an unconscious Wind, and Wild has a distinct limp, but the rest of them seem okay.

"Some of the monsters fled, including that lynel," Time says, and Warriors can't help the small sigh of relief.

"That was _weird_ though, monsters don't ever capture us, they just fight," Legend comments with a frown, “Was there anyone else? Anybody working with the monsters?”

It takes Warriors a moment to realise that the veteran is addressing him. “Uh, no, not that I saw,” he says, then lies, “I don’t remember much, just they attacked and then I woke up in the camp.”

“You told me you weren’t hurt!” Hyrule exclaims, “Let me check -”

“No!” Warriors snaps, “I, I’m fine just a little shaken up, I’m okay just… let’s go back to the village.”

He can tell that they’re not satisfied, but at least he’s bought himself more time to think of a better lie, when they inevitably press for more details.

 _Or you could tell the truth_ , a little voice whispers, _They might just see you as a victim, rather than a traitor._

He ignores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof that was a long chapter I don't think any of the others quite reach this length... Yet, anyway. 
> 
> Also just want to say - I'm not meaning to body-shame at all. Wars is uncomfortable with his body right now because he's looking at the other heroes and he feels that he's not of the right physique.  
> Honestly some of his struggles, with his appearance, throughout this fic... they're my struggles, too. Not quite to the same extent though. Wars is in a much worse place than me, but maybe he'll grow to be comfortable with himself, as this story advances.  
> (We'll see. I haven't quite finished writing this fic yet.)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading! The comments so far have been so lovely and it means so much to me. I love & appreciate you all! <3


	4. Touched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This will probably be the last update to this fic this year, as I'm focusing on finishing up a festive fic. But hey, 2021 is only in a couple of weeks (yikes!) so that's not too long of a wait, I hope. 
> 
> For warnings: chapter has more body issues & some non-con touching in the flashback, as well as starvation and brief suicidal thought.

They decide to stay at an inn, for the night, and despite there being only four beds in the room they’re sharing, everyone is insistent that Warriors should take one of them. He’d rather the floor, and he tries to argue but gets shut down straight away, and doesn’t have the energy to protest any further. So he lies in the bed, the first since he was torn from her side and thrust on this journey, but he can't sleep. He closes his eyes, and evens his breathing, pretending that he's drifting off, but in truth he's wide awake, unable to get comfortable, reluctant to sleep else the nightmares will come. His scarf is still securely around his neck, and he fiddles with the fabric and that of his shirt, tugging the latter away from his stomach so it doesn't betray his soft form. Not that anyone is _watching_ him anyway, they're all supposed to be asleep, he's just waiting for everyone to settle before he can… he's not sure what he's planning to do, if anything.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"Seems like it. He always sleeps heavy."

"Okay. I didn't really know who else to talk too, but… I need your help."

Warriors identifies that speaker as Hyrule, and can't help but listen in.

"With him?"

 _Twilight_.

"Yes. You both know about darker magics, and, well, I didn't know who else to talk to."

"It's okay, Rule. I'm worried about him too."

 _Legend_.

"So am I. Things aren't quite adding up."

 _Time_.

There's a snort. "Adding up how, old man? We're stuck on this crazy quest-"

"Shh!"

"Right, Hyrule, you go first. What are your concerns?"

"The behaviour of the monsters just doesn't make any sense, I've never seen them act like it. The lynel… it threw him _away_ from the fight."

Warriors stiffens, trying not to panic. _They're talking about me - oh goddess they're going to figure things out -_

"I think it has something to do with that mark on his neck," Hyrule continues, and _damn_ the traveller is smarter than he appears.

"A mark?"

"Can you sense it, Leg? There's this… dark magic around him. I only saw his neck briefly, but it looks like some sort of rune," Hyrule says.

"A rune? On his _neck_?"

"Sounds like a curse, perhaps?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if it's new or if he's had it the whole time."

"Did you point it out to him?"

"Sort of… but then he said it was nothing."

"That's pretty suspicious."

Warriors can't listen anymore. He's curled up tightly, shifting to bury his face in the pillow as he fights the urge to cry, wishing they would just _shut up and go away_ so he can get out of there without causing any more suspicion.

_They'll find out the truth and they're going to hate me, they'll know how weak I am, how I don't deserve to be here…_

The tears are falling now, and he can't stop them. His fingers reach under his shirt and pinch the skin beneath, but that pain isn't enough to snap him out of this state he's worked himself into. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut, tries to imagine _her_ arms around him, tries to remember that feeling -

_Heavy shackles encircled Link's wrists and ankles, severely limiting his movement. At first, he fought back, until he was reminded that he came there willingly. His life, in trade for everyone else's._

_He often regretted that he'd made the choice, such foolish bravery, thinking that they desired his death, but no-one would ever be so kind to him._

_She was there, with her sweet words and gentle touches, each one making his skin itch, and he longed to get away from her, but when in the shackles he could hardly move at all. He was kept bare-chested, his skin exposed so she could admire him with her hands and her fingers and her lips._

_He hated the touches at first, he'd yell and scream and struggle and cry but she didn't stop, and she never got mad at him._

_"Don't cry, it's okay. I love you."_

_"You're so beautiful, you deserve this."_

_"With a face and body like that, well, this is what you were made for, love."_

_"You should be honoured that I am so devoted to you."_

_Sickly sweet words, crooned and whispered as she ran her hands over him, and he flinched and struggled still. Every day, for goddess-knows how long._

_And then she stopped._

_And somehow, it got worse._

_As much as he hated it, he was getting used to her affections, and the sudden lack was disconcerting. At first he was relieved at her absence, but then the hours turned to days turned to weeks and not a single soul touched him. Various monstrous servants brought him food and water, and lengthened his chains by a mechanism, but no-one came close enough for even the smallest bit of contact._

_He stopped eating after a while, hoping that maybe they would have to touch him, hold him down to feed him, but no-one did. He stopped drinking a few days after that, because if no-one was going to interfere, perhaps he could just… let go, and fade away._

_But the next day, his cell was opened, and finally, finally someone came in. He didn't have the strength to lift his head, and gasped when hands cupped his cheeks. Soft, tender hands, and how his skin ached where those hands pressed. Too soon, they moved away, but he chased the movement and pressed his cheek into the smooth palms, a feeble whine escaping him. The itch in his skin, the deep ache for contact, was still present, but lesser with every second that the hands stayed against his face._

_If he'd looked up, then, he would've seen her victorious smile._

_But he didn't move any more, just gasped as the hands trailed down and over his chest and he didn't mind this time. Her touch was gentle, soothing, and he found himself beginning to_ _relax._

_"You've grown thin," she commented, her voice grating slightly on tender ears that had not heard words for weeks. He looked down at the tanned fingers resting on his pale skin, the shape of his ribs visible. His chest used to be firm, but now it was hollow, the muscles withered away from disuse and starvation._

_Her hands danced over his abdomen, before she pulled him closer, her arms wrapping around him in the softest embrace he'd known._

_"Don't worry, my love," she whispered in his ear, "I can fix you."_

Warriors opens his eyes, and the memory is gone, along with the feeling of her touch. His skin is beginning to itch again, but there's nothing he can do. There is the option, to cuddle with one of the other Links - Sky, Hyrule, and Wind are all very affectionate - but to do so makes him more vulnerable, and they'll feel that he's not a muscular hero.

Either way, he loses.

Resigned, Warriors sits up, a quick glance around the room showing that all of the heroes are asleep now. He adjusts his scarf and slips on his boots before creeping out of the room, down through the inn and outside. The sky is dark still, the occasional star visible, but it's quite cloudy, and no moon lights his path. He trudges through the grass, wandering aimlessly until he stops suddenly, realising he's at the entrance to the woods again. The temptation to enter is strong, but he's also afraid of what lurks in the trees at night. Even if he does go in, what is the point?

 _The lynel might be able to take me back to her, the monsters are travelling worlds too somehow_ , he thinks.

But he can't bring himself to step over the threshold, to venture into the woods, and so he spends the rest of the night stood there, his mind clouded.

He stays, until dawn comes, and he then hurries back to the inn, getting dressed back in his armour and that damned tunic, making sure his scarf is securely in place before the others wake up.

He still hasn't thought of a decent cover story, so he opts to just avoid those suspicious in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely Christmas :D   
> (and if you like Four Swords, I'm writing a holiday fic! It's not LU though)
> 
> Comments always welcome, thanks for your support <3


	5. Overfed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the support for this fic so far, it really means a lot! 
> 
> This chapter deals a lot with body image, and various issues around food/eating. If you would like a summary, let me know.

Warriors slips back into his perfect act, and spends the next few days with Wind, Four, and Sky, mostly. They're the kindest of the heroes, he thinks - except for Hyrule, but he has to avoid the traveller - and being around them isn't as difficult as it is with the others. Wind is young and doesn't judge him, Sky knows he's missing someone, and Four…

Four is strange, and has secrets of his own, but he never pries into the business of others, and Warriors is grateful for that. Those three are easy company as they travel, and provide distraction too, in the way that Wind talks non-stop, Four occasionally chips in with a smart comment, and Sky hums various melodies.

He keeps close to them, even when they settle and make camp, but that turns out to be a mistake.

One morning he wakes, and someone is pressed _into_ him, a blond head resting against his stomach, arms curled loosely around his own.

"You're soft," Wind mumbles sleepily, as Warriors stirs.

He immediately stiffens. "What?"

Wind lifts his head, eyes sleepy. "You're really soft," he repeats, "I thought you'd be all hard, like Twi, but you're not. You're soft."

"I… I'm not," Warriors says, "My shirt is just, uh, thick. That's all."

Wind looks a little more awake now, and shakes his head. "No, your shirt can't be _that_ padded. It's comfortable, anyway. Don't get up yet." He snuggles back down against Warriors, who lies there still, his mind racing.

_"Don't worry, my love. I can fix you."_

_Link didn't really know what she meant, at the time, but he was too tired, too weak, too focused on the warmth of being embraced, even if it was by his captor._

_She eventually left again, but soon returned with food and drink. His arms were chained up, above his head, and she didn't bother to lengthen the chain, instead holding the cup to his lips and getting him to drink it that way. Then, she held a bowl of stew, and scooped up a spoonful. He hesitated, staring at the spoon held between her fingers, unsure about letting her feed him._

_"Come on," she coaxed, "You need to eat something. If you do, I'll reward you, okay?"_

_Reluctantly he opened his mouth and accepted the spoon, swallowing the stew with a slight grimace. He felt sick at first, having not eaten for days, but the hunger soon surfaced and he eagerly accepted the rest of the stew._

_"Good boy," she praised when he was finished, like he was a mere animal, and set aside the spoon and bowl to then run her hands through his hair. It was no doubt greasy, having not been washed for weeks, but she didn't seem to care much, and the motion of her fingers on his scalp was so soothing, he found himself sagging in the chains, more relaxed and comfortable than he'd been since that fateful day._

_It was the beginning of a downward spiral._

_She had two missions, now, centered around his food, and his sleep. He could never tell which goal it would be, when she joined him in his cell._

_If it were sleep, then he did not get any - until she deemed the deprivation enough, and took him in her arms, forcing him to grow used to sleeping around her only._

_If it were food, then she would come and stay with him. Never release him from his chains - if she loosened them, she still fed him, and gave him drinks, not letting his hands come in contact with any of it, and quickly changing to depriving him of sleep, if he tried._

_At first she fed him stews, to get his body to accept nourishment again, but then the meals became more frequent on those days, larger and creamier, too. Some of it was so rich, it made him feel sick, but she wouldn't stop feeding him - instead, she would force him to drink a potion that took away the nausea, and they would carry on._

_Trying to resist was useless, as he needed food to eat, but also a part of him - a twisted, broken part of him - enjoyed her company. That part of him liked it when her gentle hands caressed his face, took comfort in her arms around him, was almost happy when she praised him._

_The few times he tried to resist, tried to stop as he was uncomfortably full, she summoned a couple of her monstrous servants and had them hold his mouth open and force the food down his throat._

_He cried all three times, and after the third, didn't resist again, not wanting to experience that horror._

_Eventually, he stopped needing the potions to prevent him from being sick, his body growing used to the bigger, richer meals. He could feel the changes, though - he knew his_ _muscles had shrunk, fat replacing them - and he dreaded the day when he’d be faced with a mirror. But she seemed happier, and even moved him from the cell into the large bedroom that they’d been sleeping in._

_He was allowed to feed himself, when she was busy, but she still preferred to do it, kissing his cheeks when he was done, rubbing her hands over the slight bulge of his stomach and showering him with affections._

_“I told you I’d fix you, and you’re so much better now.”_

_“You’re so soft, my love. So perfect, just the way I want you to be.”_

_“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You can’t be used as a weapon anymore… you’re only useful to me, now. And I will take great care of you. I promise.”_

His cheeks are wet, and dimly he realises he was crying - but _why_? The memory wasn’t _pleasant_ , but somehow…

He _really_ misses her.

He knows she hurt him, knows she manipulated him, knows she moulded him into what _she_ wanted, but that’s just how he _is_ , now, and he accepts it. He feels more and more self-conscious, around the heroes, and Wind’s comments are so close to hers and yet they _hurt_.

He pushes himself up into sitting, guiding Wind’s head out of his lap and onto a rolled-up blanket, before he hands, rubbing at his eyes quickly. Thankfully, the only other person awake in the camp is Sky, who just smiles sympathetically.

“Did you dream about her?” he asks softly.

“Yeah,” Warriors answers, “I did.”

“You’ll see her again soon,” Sky says.

“I hope so,” he replies, and he’s not lying this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Having two Warriors angst fics on the go can get a bit confusing sometimes, and I nearly mixed up the documents when writing more of this fic. Oops XD
> 
> I'm going to write more of this soon - like, as soon as I click post on here - and so I hope the next update will follow shortly! Probably this week :) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! comments are always welcome :)


	6. Bathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been editing some more chapters, and I've got 11 drafted now & there definitely needs to be more than just one after that. So I'm putting the total up to 14 - still subject to change. I haven't decided how to end this yet!
> 
> Anyways here's the latest chapter!

After coming across another group of monsters, and taking them out with very few injuries, the heroes find a lake in a rather tranquil area, and Wind immediately declares that it's time for a swim. Wild and Twilight both strip down to their shorts, and jump in with the sailor. Time, Sky, and Four all join as well, albeit more subdued.

"Are you joining?" Legend asks, as he starts undressing.

"I'm not sure," Hyrule answers, "I, um… I don't know how to swim?"

Legend's face softens, the way it only does around the traveller. "That's okay, we can stick in the shallow waters."

Hyrule seems happy at that suggestion, and soon Warriors is the only one fully clothed and on the shore.

"Captain?"

"I don't like water," he says, and steps away from the edge, instead opting to sit on a nearby log.

"Not even to clean up?" Legend presses, "You got dirty in that battle, too."

He _didn't_ really, because he spent most the time trying to avoid fighting whilst make it look like he was actually participating, but he's not going to correct the veteran.

"I don't like water," he repeats, and it's not a lie.

Sure, a big part of him not wanting to join them is because that means he has to remove his shirt and his scarf and _expose_ himself. But he also holds a dislike for water than he can't really explain…

_"You need to get cleaned," she said one day,"More than just a rinse. A proper bath."_

_Link agreed with her, but he didn't voice it. A bath would be nice, of course - he'd been stuck in the chains for ages, only recently had she started to let him out, and only for sleeping at night - but he wanted it to be private._

_He doubted that would be the case, though._

_So he said nothing, as she barked an order at one of her servants, then reached up and unfastened the chain from where it was secured in the wall above him._

_"Come on," she commanded, pulling on the chain, and it was still connected to the cuffs around his wrists, so he had no choice but to follow._

_She led him through dark corridors, but stopped quite soon at a door, which opened to a room holding what looked to be a massive pool. The water steamed, and he stared as servants poured in a liquid that made sweet-smelling bubbles appear across the surface. She tugged him closer, then stopped once they were at the side of the - pool? bath? He couldn't tell which it was._

_"Can I trust you not to try anything stupid?" she asked, her fingers dancing over the cuffs on his wrists._

_He swallowed, weighing up his options. If he resisted, it would all just be horrid… and he did long to be clean, and to get off the damned cuffs. So he nodded, slowly, and she smiled, producing a key from thin air and unlocking his restraints. The metal fell to the ground, and Link stared at his wrists, red and raw from the chafing of the shackles._

_"Don't worry, we can fix that," she said, "Now, boots off."_

_He obeyed, grimacing at the stench, and took his socks off too, tossing them aside without inhaling._

_"And your trousers."_

_He froze._

_"I won't look, but I meant it when I said a proper bath," she huffed, and turned her back to him, "Get in once you're stripped, if you must be so prude."_

_He hesitated, but took off the disgusting trousers and his undergarments, glancing at her to ensure she kept her word. Once he was done, he hurriedly lowered himself into the pool, grateful for the bubbles that offered him some privacy._

_She had no such qualms, and stripped right in front of him, though he was decent enough to look away, trying not to panic that they were going to share a bath. Yes, it was a bath as large as a swimming pool, but it was still a_ bath _._

_"Isn't this lovely," she cooed, walking over to him - the water came up to his shoulders, not too deep that he couldn't stand - and he fought the urge to flinch as she ran her hands over his exposed skin._

_"Relax, love."_

_She scooped up some of the bubbles, and started rubbing them through his hair without warning. He tensed up, but her fingers massaged his scalp and it was very soothing, he couldn't help but relax and lean into the touch._

_After she'd finished with his hair, she began cleaning her own white locks, and he took the opportunity to scrub the last of the grime off himself, conscious that she was likely watching, but he tried not to feel too insecure about the whole thing._

_"You're so beautiful," she whispered, suddenly in front of him, her hands reaching up to smooth his damp hair. She was close to him, too close, he could feel her bare skin against his, though he did not look down. But the only other place he could rest his eyes was on hers, deep and purple. They could even be called beautiful, but there was a darkness in their depths that still terrified him._

_"Beautiful," she repeated, then closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his._

Warriors realises he _does_ know, why he dislikes water, because everytime he was taken to that pool -

He doesn't want to revisit those memories, and is glad that everything that happened after that first fatal kiss is locked away in the darkest depths of his mind.

The heroes are all splashing about in the lake, their laughter echoing around, and he slips away, no-one looking to see him leave. He doesn't go far, only a few paces away - he can still see the lake, but the sounds of joy are fainter. Part of him longs to join, but he knows it's impossible.

Sighing, he pulls off his tunic and armour until he's left in his undershirt, fiddling with the fraying edges. His hand slips under to squeeze at the flesh beneath, feeling the bumps and lines. There _is_ the chance he could join, if he were to lose some weight, and perhaps find a necklace or something to cover the runes on his neck. In fact, it wouldn't hurt to lose weight anyway, regardless of whether he wants to join in with the group more. He does feel thinner, this journey having taken more energy than he's used to, but he still doesn't have the build of a hero. He's similar size to Twilight, but the ranchhand's stockiness is made of muscles, whereas Warriors' is just, well, _fat_.

He doesn't dislike it when he's by himself, or when he's with _her_ , but around the others, it just makes him feel even weaker.

_But it's okay,_ he thinks _, I can try to reduce it, at least. It'll prevent any further suspicions too._

That's his next plan, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> We are getting close... that's all I'm gonna say >:D


	7. Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I said I wasn't sure how to finish this fic. Well, I've planned out the last couple of chapters now! :D It's likely to stay at 14, but maybe a little epilogue at 15 :) 
> 
> Warning this chapter for problems with body image and eating disorders.

It's been a week since then, and Warriors has hardly eaten.

Reducing his portion size is easy; Wild has taken to just letting everyone serve themselves, and they're a group of (mostly) young men, so no food goes to waste.

Tonight, though, before Wild cooks, he sets down his slate and coughs to get everyone's attention, before signing something.

Warriors is still ashamed that he can't understand Wild's signs, just another failing of his.

"I don't think so," Twilight responds, "Why, are there leftovers?"

"It may be better to use less ingredients, especially as we don't know when we'll next encounter a town to stock up," Time adds.

_Oh no, they noticed_ , Warriors thinks, his hand drifting absentmindedly to his stomach. It aches, he won't deny, and he's getting tired even quicker this week. But now Wild is going to cook less, anyway, so he can't eat more, because that will mean less for the heroes. And they need to eat, to keep healthy, because they're _heroes_.

He was going to give up on his goal and start eating his usual portion again, too, so he's glad for this change, it forces him to carry on.

When the dinner is ready, he takes a small portion, eating it slow to try and satisfy his hunger, but he still feels sick, and his stomach aches even more. It's like when she started feeding him more, and his stomach struggled to take it, but in the reverse. He wonders if, when he's back with her, they'll have to start that again, or if she'll want him to keep his (hopefully thinner) shape.

She seemed to like him better when he was soft, though, so he doubts it.

His stomach growls, protesting at the measly portion, and for a moment he considers asking Wild to make the larger amount of food next time, but then that would raise questions as to why he'd stopped eating so much in the first place, and he doesn't want to answer those.

So he remains silent, barely able to sleep at night - not because of nightmares, this time, but because of the pain in his stomach.

He gets up early, and heads to the far side of camp, hitching up his shirt and inspecting himself. There doesn't seem to be any difference, and he huffs in frustration, harshly tugging his shirt back down. His nails itch to claw at his skin again, so he sits down and grinds his fingers in the grass and dirt instead.

"Warriors? Are you okay?"

He glances up to see Hyrule approaching, and immediately adjusts his scarf with one hand, not wanting a repeat of the last time they were alone together.

"I'm fine," he answers quickly.

"No, you're not. Wars… you don't look well," the traveler says.

He's about to protest, to deny, when his stomach _growls_ , and Hyrule jumps at the sudden noise.

"Did you not eat enough last night? Oh! Wild did less didn't he? I thought the portion was a bit small but I didn't want to say anything," Hyrule says, "I'll mention it to him. Come on, let's have a big breakfast."

He tugs Warriors to his feet, and pulls him back into the camp. Wild is already awake, and Hyrule quickly talks to him about the meal being too small. Wild's cheeks flush and he signs an apology - one gesture that Warriors does know.

"That's okay," he says, and fakes a smile, because it's not. A plate of fluffy omelette and roasted ham is soon given to him, and his stomach rumbles again but he also feels _sick_ just looking at it.

It's food, he should eat it… he _knows_ he should eat it, Wild has put effort into preparing this…

_Link sat at the dining table, where a rich, lavish buffet had been set out. She was beside him, as always, but there were others present that night as well. Knights, generals, those she held in command. Two of them were watching him with rather specific interest - the dragon knight, and the sword spirit._

_He tried not to flinch under their gazes, and though the food looked delicious, he felt rather uncomfortable, his stomach unsettled._

_"Don't worry, Volga," she said, "Link is with me, now. He won't fight again." She reached down and patted his stomach, which brought a chuckle from the dragon knight. Link's cheeks heated up, as he could feel the eyes on him and the rather tight clothing that she had dressed him in. It showed his softer form, hugging each slight bump, and he didn't feel nice in it, at all._

_But it was what she wanted, and so he obeyed._

_"Come on, let us eat!" she declared, and everyone tucked in, except Link. His plate was piled high, but he couldn't even lift the fork to his mouth, such was the nausea rising within him._

_"Eat up, love," she whispered, "Don't show me up."_

_"I… I can't," he confessed, his voice very small._

_"Aw, do you want me to feed you?"_

_He opened his mouth to say no, but she already spiked a fork of meats and shoved it in, forcing him to take the food. He almost gagged, and struggled to swallow, then turned his head away, certain he was about to throw up._

_"No, sweetheart, look at me," she commanded, and he did. She smiled, then held up another fork of food._

_He shook his head slightly, conscious they were being watched. "I can't," he mumbled, "I… sick…"_

_Her eyes narrowed in a rare expression of irritation, and he shrank back._

_"Are you so ungrateful?" she snapped, "This banquet has been prepared for you, and yet you will play up? I have given you everything,_ _all that you could want. But still, you dare to be so rude?"_

_"No," he cried, "No, no I… I don't, I'm sorry-"_

_She leant forward and brushed the tear from the corner of his eye. "Drink this," she said, pushing a familiar potion into his hands, "And then eat. All of it. Or I will let Volga take you back to his quarters."_

_Link's hand trembled as he raised the bottle to his lips, and quickly downed the potion to halt his nausea. Then he began eating, properly, and did not look up at the dragon knight across the table, the threat heavy on his mind._

_He finished it all, though, and she kept her word, taking him back with her at the end of the meal.The nausea soon returned as well, but she simply forced him to take another potion._

_"You need to be grateful, love. I'm just trying to look after you, and give you what you deserve, okay?"_

Warriors blinks, coming back to the present, and realises that Hyrule and Wild are both staring at him.

"Wars?"

"I'm fine," he answers quickly, "Thank you, Wild."

He eats, not because he wants to, but because he doesn't want to be ungrateful. His stomach feels better, when he's done, but he sighs, knowing that he won't be able to reduce his eating again, anytime soon.

He just needs to focus on not letting them see his neck, and keeping up the act of a perfect Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very, very close >:D 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! and all the comments of support, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [tumblr!](https://idhrencookieelf.tumblr.com)


	8. Discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains The Scene. y'know, the Scene that your brain thinks of and then you need to write a whole fic just to include that Scene XD 
> 
> ...enjoy >:)

Weeks continue to pass, and no-one has mentioned the marks on his neck, not since the night after the Lost Woods incident. It feels so long ago, now, and Warriors begins to hope that maybe, they've forgotten. Hyrule seems normal around him, and so does Legend. Time and Twilight keep their usual distance, and he's comfortable with that.

In fact, he's getting rather comfortable with their group.

And that is a mistake.

Because they switch worlds again, and he recognises where they are.

_No… Goddess, please, no…_

Four groans loudly and gets up from where he'd collapsed on the ground, as with every switching.

"Ugh, not my Hyrule," he sighs, clutching his head.

"Anyone recognise this?" Time asks. One by one they shake their heads, and so does Warriors.

"That's okay," Time says, "We'll just stick together, stay alert, until we can find out more."

"Looks like a village over there!" Wind exclaims and gestures. Wild pulls out his weird device and holds it up, then nods and gives a thumbs-up.

"We'll head that way then," Time decides, and the group set off.

Warriors keeps to the middle, near Sky and Four, trying his best to calm himself. He recognises the land, of course he does. He knows this village, he's rested there before, back when he was a soldier, when he was a _fighter_.

He doubts anyone there will recognise him, but he decides to keep his head down anyway. 

They reach the village far too soon, and are immediately met by a stocky older man.

"Halt! What business have you here?" he exclaims.

Twilight steps forward. "Greetings. We're travellers, just looking for a place to rest."

"Then you are most welcome," the man smiles and relaxes his stance.

"Have you had trouble lately? Any monsters?" Legend enquires.

"No, not really. There are more about now, but they're taking a long time to regroup. We haven't seen many at all, since the war was won."

"A war?" Time echoes, "Were there any heroes of that fight? Anyone who is still active?"

“Heroes? No, there’s no heroes around here,” the man laughs, "There was one soldier - a Captain, he was - they said he was the hero, but he died.”

“Died? How?” Four asks.

“Well, that’s the thing, no-one really knows. He went missing, no trace of him at all. After the sorceress and our Queen came to a truce, everyone searched for a body, but… he could’ve so easily been one of the ones beyond recognition, y’know? They declared him dead after a year, and it’s been four since then. He’s definitely dead by now. Or, if he's not, I bet he wishes to be.”

Warriors’ heart is racing. _Five years? I… I’ve been with her for five years?_

He knows it has been a while, but… _five years?_

But more surprising than that, is everyone thinking him dead. He supposes it’s better than the truth, though.

He clutches his scarf and prays no-one will recognise it, that no-one will recognise _him_. All they need to do is get settled somewhere, make a camp, or stay at an inn perhaps. And then he needs to get as far away from them as possible, before she comes to reclaim him.

Time and Twilight thank the man for talking to them, before calling all the heroes together.

“I know this Hyrule,” Time says, “Though it is not my own."

_What?_

"When I was young, after my own adventures, I came here through some kind of magic, and ended up fighting in the war.”

His mind is whirring, trying to place Time’s face against anyone he used to know. His memories of the war, of his life before _her_ , are vague, but he tries still. _Younger… younger… oh no - Mask -_

He stares at Time, noting the hairstyle, the shade of his eye, the ocarina at his hip -

Time meets his gaze, and Warriors’ heart sinks. _He knows._

“I knew the Captain they spoke of. Link, he was - the hero of warriors.”

All eyes turn to face him, and he fights the urge to cower.

“Tell me, _Warriors_ … How are you still alive?”

His breathing hitches, panic descending, and he can’t _think_ -

“Wait,” Sky says, “Are you sure that Wars is the hero of this world? Maybe he comes from another time, where he, well, survived? And won the war?” He looks at Warriors, blue eyes gentle. “You did win the war, right?”

Warriors stands frozen, unable to find his voice.

“Well, there’s one way to find out. We should go and talk to the Queen,” Time says, “ _All_ of us.”

No, _no_ , he _can’t_ go back to the castle, he can’t face Zelda again, it’s better she thinks him dead. If he goes to the castle, then _she_ might come and it could start a war again and he doesn’t want that, he won’t fight again he won’t he won’t he won’t he _can’t_ -

“Wars, breathe,” someone urges, “Come on, with me. In, and out. In, and out.”

He tries to match the pace of their breaths, but it’s difficult, his throat feels tight, there’s a pressure around his neck -

The pressure goes, and he gulps in air, finally managing to settle his breathing again. But when his vision refocuses, it is to fifteen eyes, all staring at him in horror.

No, not at him, at his _neck_.

His _bare_ neck.

Sky is closest to him, and immediately recoils. “What… what is _that_?” he exclaims.

Warriors’ hands fly to his neck, and he looks around for his scarf, only to see it is in Wind’s hand.

“Give… give that back,” he tries to command, but his voice comes out as a raspy whisper.

“I don’t think so,” Legend says, taking the scarf from Wind, “Not until you give us some answers, Captain. _Is_ this your Hyrule?”

“I …”

He doesn’t know what to say, he knows he should lie, but they won’t believe him, they know too much -

“That mark… those are dark runes, it looks like very dangerous, very dark magic,” Hyrule comments.

“What happened to you, Warriors?”

_The hero snuck away in the heat of battle, and walked up to the gates of the sorceress’ fortress._

_“Oh, Link! How nice of you to visit me. I don’t really want to hurt you, but if you insist in getting in my way-”_

_“No! Stop, stop the fighting. Please.”_

_“…What? Who are you to command this of me-”_

_“Please stop. I… I accept your terms. And I surrender, I’m giving myself to you. In exchange, you must end this war, as you promised.”_

_“This better not be a trick. If you don’t mean it-”_

_“I mean it. I swear. I came alone, I didn’t tell anyone. Do what you want with me, but spare the kingdom, spare everyone else. Please, I beg you.”_

_“Very well, hero. Oh, we are going to have such a marvellous time…”_

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Warriors finally says.

Legend’s eyes narrow. “By not talking, you’re only making yourself seem guilty. Suspicious. Just tell us the truth, please.”

“We want to help you,” Time adds.

Warriors’ gaze darts across the group, from Legend and Time, to Sky still near him, to Wind standing frozen, to Four and Hyrule muttering together, to Wild by himself, to - wait.

_Where’s Twilight?_

Firm hands grab him from behind, and he yelps as he’s shoved to his knees, his hands forced behind his back.

“I’m sorry, Wars,” Twilight says, from behind him, “But something’s not adding up here, and those runes… We need to speak with Queen Zelda, and get to the bottom of this.”

Warriors grimaces as rope is tied securely around his wrists.

“This is a mistake, I… I’m not _cursed_ , I’m not going to attack any of you! Let me go, please.”

“I’m sorry, Warriors. But if you’re the hero from this world, then you are meant to be dead.”

“He might not be from this world-”

“Wind, stop.”

Twilight pulls him back to his feet, and Warriors tucks his chin to his chest, wishing he had his scarf to hide the runes from view again. Not that it matters, now, with all of them knowing.

“Please, let me go,” he tries again, “It’s dangerous, you have to let me go, you don’t understand-”

“That’s exactly why we’re _not_ letting you go,” Time says.

His desperation rises, and he digs his heels in as they start to move. “No, don’t take me there, not like this - not like this, _please_ -”

But none of them listen, and Twilight is so much stronger than he is, so he’s forced to stumble along in front of the rancher. It’s all so, so _wrong_ , but he knew this would happen - he _knew_ they would end up here, eventually, but he didn’t expect this, to be taken back to the castle, like a prisoner.

_But she must know I’m back here, surely? Won’t she come? I just need to get away from the others, before she can hurt them - or, they hurt her -_

His heart aches at the thought of both possibilities, and he’s determined to not let either happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect frequent updates now, the fic is nearly finished - I only have 2 chapters left to write, so I'll probably update twice a week? Hopefully.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	9. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I was having a really low day, and seeing those comments in my inbox really made me smile. I love you all, and reward your kindness with some more angst!

They end up camping, away from the village, and Warriors is tied to a trunk, his hands pressed roughly against the bark. He keeps his head bowed as they busy around, deciding who’s on watch, and who will guard him.

A single tear trickles down his cheek. It _hurts_ that they turned on him so suddenly. Even though he expected it, he never meant to grow attached to them, but he did and now he’s suffering for it. The tear is accompanied by another, and another, until he shifts to hunch his knees to his chest, and cries silently.

“Wars?” Wind asks tentatively.

“Keep away from him!”

“No, he’s _upset_ , can’t you see?” the sailor shoots back. Small hands settle on his shoulder, and rub him gently.

“Wars, talk to me?”

He’s cracking, his mask is cracking, and his shakes his head, trying not to break any further.

“Warriors,” Wind insists, and he slowly raises his head, letting his fringe cover his eyes still.

“You should stay away,” he whispers, his voice as weak as he feels.

“No! You’re hurt, and I don’t really understand what’s going on, but… you’re my friend! We’re gonna work things out, right?”

“I can’t work things out like this… Wind, please, I need to go, there’s someone I need to find, and…and she can explain everything I promise-”

“Someone?” Wind echoes, “What, here in this Hyrule? You know this place?”

The camp falls silent at Wind’s words.

But before he’s forced to confess, a ferocious roar splits the air, and everyone turns to see a golden lynel, screaming its challenge. A wave of bokoblins and moblins rise up, all from various worlds, and the heroes immediately spring into action.

Wild and Twilight charge the lynel, but it moves out of the way, and some of the moblins quickly take its place, attacking those two heroes. Warriors wriggles, but his bonds are too secure, and he can only watch as the battle deepens, every hero fighting fiercely. Wind stays guarding him, but is eventually distracted with saving Four from a moblin’s club, and ends up getting caught in the fight.

Leaving Warriors tied up, and completely unguarded.

The sound of hooves catches his attention, and he turns to see a lynel there - he almost panics, but he realises it’s _the_ golden lynel, from the lost woods, and somehow he takes comfort in that.

“Take me away from here, please,” he whispers.

The lynel hefts its massive sword, and he closes his eyes and tenses, only to hear and feel his ropes being cut. Stiffly he gets to his feet, and gazes up at the lynel.

"Uh, thanks..?"

The lynel responds by seizing him in one massive paw, before suddenly cantering away from the battle, Warriors clutched to its firm chest. He squeezes his eyes shut, the speed making him queasy, before the lynel stops just as abruptly. He’s set down on the ground, and barely manages to get his balance before the lynel is turning away, presumably to go back to the fight.

“Wait!” he calls, and it glances back at him.

“Thank you,” he says.

It snorts before cantering away, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt that leaves Warriors coughing in the ground. When he catches his breath again, he realises that he doesn’t recognise where he is.

_Perhaps I should’ve been more specific than just ‘away’,_ he thinks, and begins walking in the opposite direction to where they came. He can’t see the castle anywhere, not even the horizon, and for that he is glad.

But it does, however, mean he is lost in the middle of a field, with night fast approaching, exhausted both physically and mentally. All he can do is keep walking, and hope that she finds him soon.

The night chill soon falls, and he wishes more than ever for the comfort of his scarf, arms wrapping tightly around himself in an attempt to keep warmer, one hand drifting up to rub his cold neck. His fingers dust over the runes, and he gasps as the motion sends a chill through him. They’re slightly raised, he realises, and he traces the collar that they form, shuddering as another chill shoots through him, but it’s not from the cold. It’s from the darkness, that he can almost _feel_ , pulsing around his neck.

“Please find me,” his whispers, fingers pressed against the largest rune, at the back of his neck, before he trips and smacks into the ground, his hands too occupied to brace his fall. Groaning, he pushes himself up, wincing at the sudden ache in his chest and nose. A hand reaches up and brushes damp away from his face, only to come away crimson.

“Oh no,” he mutters, reaching up to his nose, and hissing at the pain his light touch caused. Blood drips over his lips and down his chin, and he awkwardly clamps a hand over his nose, unsure of how to stop the bleeding. He can see a cluster of trees up ahead, and knows he needs to try and make it there, because he’s far too open where he is. Gritting his teeth, he manages to get back up onto his feet, and staggers into the small woodland, sitting back down again rather roughly. His legs ache, exhaustion deep in his bones, and he wonders how far he walked, exactly. With that, and the initial boost from the lynel, he’s confident that none of the heroes will find him tonight.

He just hopes that _she_ will.

He curls up, hugging his knees to his chest, but not too close because something still feels a little wrong when he breathes. It’s not safe to sleep, he knows that, but he’s so tired and drained and it wouldn’t hurt just to close his eyes for a bit…

He opens his eyes again, and the air is too still.

He feels stiff, too, and groans as he realises he must've dozed off. But _something_ woke him, and he sits up a little straighter.

_Someone's there._

His senses aren't as attuned as they used to be, but he can still hear the soft footsteps, and he holds his breath, hoping the darkness and the shrubbery will conceal him.

"I'm certain I felt her magic around here! I don't understand where it's gone!"

"Perhaps you were mistaken."

"It's so frustrating though!"

Warriors recognises the voices - both female, though one is much higher. Then he sees flashes of blue and white hair, and he remembers.

_Lana and Impa!_

He forces himself to stay completely still and silent, willing them to keep going. His neck itches, but he doesn't touch it, wondering if perhaps Lana can sense the power in the runes, like Hyrule and Legend could.

The voices fade away, and he breathes a sigh of relief, slumping back against the tree trunk. But something feels _wrong_ , and he suddenly finds a large sword at his throat, the owner staring down at him with blazing red eyes.

"Found it," Impa says, and Warriors stiffens, his heart pounding.

There's a lot of rustling, then Lana appears, and stares down at him. "The source? Him? Hmmm… actually, I _can_ sense her magic on him…"

"What is your name?" Impa demands.

"Sky," he lies, seizing the first name that he could think of that wasn't his own.

"Well, _Sky_ , care to explain what you are doing here?"

"I got lost," he says, "And I was just sleeping till the dawn, until you interrupted me."

"Sleeping? Out here? We've had increased monster attacks lately, these lands are no longer safe. Were you aware of that?"

_Goddess_ , Impa is so intimidating, and Warriors struggles to keep his voice calm.

"Uh, good point… I should get going, thanks for waking me."

"Not so fast," Impa hisses, her blade almost touching his neck.

Warriors raises his head enough to meet Lana's gaze, and her eyes widen.

"Link?" she whispers.

"What?"

Impa's stance loosens, slightly, and Warriors takes full advantage, jumping to his feet and immediately sprinting away from them. He hears them pursuing after a few seconds, and knows he can't outrun them… but he _has_ to try.

As he runs, he presses one hand to the runes on his neck again.

"Please," he pants, "Please find me, please come…please…"

His legs are burning, and so is his neck, now, but he takes comfort in it, hoping that means he has her attention. His chest aches too, when he breathes too heavy, but he manages to push through the pain. The wind stings his eyes, making them water, and between that and the cloudy night sky, he's running blind.

Eventually, he stumbles and falls again, but his hands fly out to break his fall this time. Grunting, he pushes himself up onto his knees, only to freeze as he sees a person in front of him. He stays there, as the figure advances, their walk oh-so-familiar.

"Cia?" he whispers, holding his breath.

"Link!" She quickens her pace and crouches down in front of him, cupping his head in her hands as she looks him over. Tears fall readily and he leans into her touch, his body shaking with exhaustion and relief.

"Where have you been?" she says, and there's a harshness in her tone he doesn't like.

"I'm sorry," he sobs, "I- I didn't want to, I didn't want to go I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"Shhh," she whispers, and gathers him into her arms, "We can discuss later, my love. Let me take you home first."

"Please," he mumbles, into her chest.

She snaps her fingers, and they dissolve into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand lynels in the game, I run away from them or only attack when Super Prepared. But I like how lynels are written sometimes in fanfiction...and yes I grew attached to this golden lynel so he made an appearance again, oops.   
> Also I realised this is the first chapter without any flashbacks... well, we are into the next half of the story now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> local arospec ace forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and so I'm sharing this update now instead of tomorrow as I'd planned!
> 
> Also, this is a heavy chapter. Contains some abuse & suicidal thoughts - please pay attention to the tags as well, and let me know if you'd like a summary.

Warriors - no, _Link_ , he's away from them now - wakes up and finds himself in the place he's longed to be, all this time. The bed beneath him is so familiar, and he sits up slowly, looking around to confirm he really has come back home. The deep purple walls are adorned with paintings of him, some in the days before he fell, others showing his more recent self. He used to hate them, but he soon learnt it's just another way _she_ shows her affection for him.

_Cia_.

He hadn't thought of her by name, in so long, but now he's home, he feels more comfortable doing so. She's not with him, though - the other side of the bed still has smooth sheets, the pillow lacking any head-shaped dents.

He's not sure what to do, so he decides to just get up, swinging his legs round over the side of the bed, then stops. Something is _wrong_.

He glances down, and sees a thick metal cuff around his left ankle, on a chain that is attached to one of the bottom bedposts.

His breathing hitches, and his fingers search for the comfort of his scarf but it's gone, it's _gone_ they took it, he's only in his undershirt now and that's not soft enough to ground him. His hands find the bedsheets and he rubs the silken fabric, trying to focus on the smooth texture to calm himself down.

_No need to panic, she probably just doesn't want me running...not that I want to go anywhere...it's okay, once she's back we can talk and I'll explain everything and it'll be alright..._

He lies back down again, opting to get some more rest whilst he waits. It's pointless, really - he can't get his mind to shut off enough to even attempt sleep - but he'd rather stay in the warmth of the blankets than sit around, because he can't move far from the bed anyway.

After what feels like hours, but is probably only ten minutes, the door opens, and he knows it's her.

"Hello, love," she greets, and gently brushes the hair from his face.

He sighs and relaxes under the touch, opening his eyes to meet her violet gaze.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks, and he nods. To his surprise, her expression darkens.

"You slept well... _without me_?"

"I..." He doesn't know what to say. He fell _unconscious_ soon after she found him, he doubts he'd have been able to get to sleep otherwise - but he _has_ been sleeping better, even though she hasn't been around...

"I missed you," he says then, "I wanted to come back-"

"Oh you did, did you? After running away from me?"

He shrinks back, not liking the tone of her voice.

"I didn't want to leave!" he cries, "There was this... _pull_... and I passed out and then woke up and I was wearing th-the tunic and there was a group of heroes-"

"I know, I saw them," she says, "And yet, when you came back here, you did not try to return to me immediately."

He opens his mouth to protest, but she clamps her hand over his lips. "Quiet. We will continue this discussion elsewhere."

She twists her free hand, and the shackle around his ankle disappears, only to reform into handcuffs that tighten around his wrists, and pull him up and out of the bed. He stumbles slightly, and she grabs his arm to steady him. The touch is not gentle, though; her nails dig in, and his arm aches from the strength of her hold.

"Come on," she commands, and hauls him out of the bedroom, then down, down, down many stairs, to the dark cell where he was first brought, after surrendering all those years ago.

"No," he gasps out, when he sees the chains hanging from the ceiling, those heavy cuffs that rub his wrists raw...

Cia pulls him over to them, and he is helpless as she brings his arms up, removing the handcuffs and replacing them with the shackles secured in the cell. Then, to make matters worse, she manipulates the handcuffs into separate shackles again, and chains his feet to the floor.

"You have made me _very_ upset," she says, running her hands down his chest. Her nails cut through the fabric of his shirt with ease, and she tosses the scraps of fabric aside.

"First, you _dare_ to partake in a quest?" she yells, "You could have waited where you woke, stayed somewhere and I would open portals to reach you - but _no_ , you kept travelling with the group, so I was losing sight of you, and by the time I found you again you were in yet another world!"

"I'm sorry," he says shakily, his whole body trembling.

"Silence," she snaps, "Don't think I didn't see you befriending those heroes, either. Trying to hide and change yourself, just to fit in with them? You forgot your place."

He shakes his head, tears falling. "N-no..."

"I told you to be _silent_!" She grabs a scrap of his shirt, and tears it further, balling up one piece and shoving it into his mouth, before using the other to tie it in place around his head, gagging him. He shakes his head, trying to dislodge, but her knots are quick and secure. Terror rises in him, and he tries to move back, tries to cower, but the chains restrict him so he can barely move.

"All my hard work, and you almost _ruined_ it all. You could have made it up to me, had you brought all the heroes to me... but you decided to stay with them, until you were forced to flee, like the coward you are."

He bows his head, his tears soaking the fabric of the gag and making it uncomfortably wet.

"No, look at me," she grabs his chin and forces his head up roughly, "I am still _very_ upset with you, especially as you failed to bring me the heroes. Did you forget, that I desire all who hold the Hero's Spirit? _I want them_."

Link cries harder as the meaning of her words sets in. She doesn't want _him_ anymore, she wants the others... because they're all _proper_ heroes, they didn't fail, they're all strong and full of courage, and he...

He's a fake, he's a failure, he's weak, he's a coward...

He's _not_ a hero.

He is so far from the rest of them, and the _only_ thing that kept him going was memories of _her_... longing to be back with _her_ , because she loved him, valued him...

But now he is worthless to Cia as well, and that makes him _less_ than nothing.

He's crying so hard he can barely breathe, and his chest aches, but he doesn't know if it's from the pain of knowing how utterly _broken_ he is, or from his lungs failing to get the oxygen they desperately need.

His head spins and his ears start ringing as he sags in the chains, his knees giving way but he is held up by the chains around his wrists. He doesn't know if Cia's still here, if she's left him to crumble, or if she's watching and considering if there's any _use_ for him, or if she should just end his miserable, worthless life...

The gag is torn from his lips and he gasps and coughs, his lungs screaming for the air that he gulps in. When his vision finally focuses, he sees Cia standing in front of him still, her expression unreadable.

He sucks in air, preparing to apologise, but the words get stuck in his throat and he coughs heavily instead.

"Link?" Cia asks, her tone cold.

He weakly raises his head, meeting the unfamiliar darkness in her eyes.

"Kill me," he breathes.

" _What_?" Cia exclaims, "NO! No, why would you ask such a thing?"

Link breaks her gaze, staring at his chained feet. Does she _really_ want him to list why he should die? Why he's just not worth keeping around?

"Link?" she presses.

"They're all heroes… I'm not," he mumbles, "I'm weak a-and useless and… and I know why you'd want any of them and n-not me… so I should just… go…"

He trails off, tears falling readily still. She is quiet, too quiet, but he doesn't want to look up; he fears what expression he'll see on her face.

"Do you _really_ want to die?" she asks finally.

He's not sure.

"I… I don't deserve to live," he confesses.

"So what would you have me do, Link?" she shrieks, "No monster will kill you, so what then? Do you want me to poison you, so you die slowly and in agony? Should I hand you over to Volga, let him take what he wants from you before you burn to death?"

Link squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, the fear induced by that final thought enough to steal the breath from his lungs. Dimly he realises he's panicking again and failing to breathe properly.

Someone slaps his cheek, and the pain brings him back.

"What do you _want_ , Link?" Cia screams.

There are so many things he could say. Death, of course. Or maybe freedom. Maybe the ability to go back in time, to stop any of this from happening. Maybe to just be the _hero_ he was supposed to…

But none of those are feasible.

There is something else he wants, what he's wanted since that day he got sucked into the crazy journey. He _shouldn't_ , but he has nothing else, nothing left to give, nothing to live for, if he's not wanted back.

He opens his eyes, and looks at her. "You," he whispers.

She pauses, her expression conflicted. "Eh?"

"You," he repeats, "I… I want you, I want to… to be here… with you… I-I don't have anything else, I need this, I… _I_ _need you_ ," he cries, his very soul breaking at those words, "I need you, you've made me so I need you and… and if you don't want me, if you've seen how… how worthless I am… and you don't want me… then I want you to kill me. Because I- I can't go on. I can't."

"Oh, Link… poor love, I really did break you, didn't I? Come here," she croons, flicking her hands, and the chains around his feet and wrists dissolve. He stumbles forward into her open arms, and she lowers them down to the floor, almost smothering him in her embrace. But he doesn't care, because she's warm and familiar and _comforting_ and he… he _does_ need this.

There's a part of him that hates it - that will _always_ hate it, and hate _himself_ \- but the rest of him is too caught up in this comfort to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was too messed-up to post on the day of loving, healthy relationships, hence why I'm sharing now. 
> 
> You may have noticed that the the chapter count has increased again - we're up to 15, now. Pretty sure it's going to stay there! I'm currently working on chapter 14, and this fic needs another one after. Going to try and aim for weekly updates, though I can't promise to stick to a day. (I'm too chaotic for that XD)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!


	11. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS ALLEN DREW THIS BEAUTIFUL ART BASED ON LAST CHAPTER :0 
> 
> you can see it [here!](https://fuwafuwallen.tumblr.com/post/643189997451821056/kill-me-based-on-not-a-hero-by) Give them some love, it's amazing <3 
> 
> and now for the next chapter >:)

Link opens his eyes, and he's no longer in the cell. He figures he must've fallen asleep, as his head is groggy, and he's lying in bed. Cautiously he sits up and looks around the familiar room, before he makes to get out of bed, but freezes.

There's a thick cuff around his left ankle, with a chain attached.

His breathing hitches as he panics; did he dream the whole conversation with her, in the cell? Is he still there, but dreaming this? Where is she? What is happening? His chest hurts, his head hurts, he's not getting enough air - _breathe_ , dammit stop being so _pathetic_ and just _breathe_ -

"Link? Oh, Link… Sweetheart, just breathe with me, okay? Follow me. In, and out. In, and out. That's it," Cia soothes, as he manages to slow his shaky breaths.

"Good boy," she smiles, as he raises his head to look at her. His wrists are caught in her hands, but he welcomes the touch, even if it's a little tight.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"It's alright, love. You panicked because of this, didn't you?" She releases one of his wrists, then runs her now-free hand down his leg to pick up the chain.

He nods slowly.

"It's not to trap you here. Think of it more as… a _security_ measure. No-one can come in and take you, and magic can pull you from this place - I've enchanted the cuff, to make sure of this," she explains.

He should feel grateful, he knows this, but instead he just feels… afraid.

"It… can't come off?" he asks quietly.

"Only I can remove it, and it can't be broken. I've been working on the enchantments whilst you slept." She taps her fingernails on the metal, and it shimmers purple under her touch. "You're completely safe now, love."

Link's chest feels tight again, and she's looking at him expectantly, so he manages a weak smile and a whispered, "thank you."

Her expression softens, clearly pleased at his gratitude.

"I'm going to take care of you now, so you don't need to worry, okay? I'll look after you, and soon it will be like you never met those heroes. I've been thinking about it, actually, and I don't want them now."

"You… don't?" he questions.

"No." She leans forward and pulls him closer to her, until his head is resting on her chest. "After I realised what they did to you, making you feel worthless, so much that you asked for death - I do not want to even speak to them, unless it is in anger. And I'll help you to forget about them, so that you can be happy again."

Link frowns then quickly smooths his expression. They didn't make him feel _worthless_ , he already knew he was nothing but _hers_ \- and the thought of forgetting them _hurts_ , even though they hurt him first, and he should be glad to forget.

Cia gently presses a kiss to his head, as she holds him then, but something feels different. Her arms seem even more possessive, and there is a darkness in the air around them, that turns what should be comforting into something restricting, and Link doesn't like it. He wants to just sit here and be _happy_ , not to be aware of this new shadow that lingers with her every touch. He _needs_ her, he's already confessed this, so why does he not feel any better, now she has promised to look after him?

Eventually Cia's hold relaxes, and he sits up slowly.

"I'm sorry love, I have some business to attend to… I won't be long, though. And I'll feed you when I return." She kisses his forehead, before making her exit.

Unbidden, his fingers trace the skin where her kiss lingers, and a shudder goes through him at her wording. She's speaking like he has lesser intelligence - like he is an animal, a _pet_ \- and the way she's already controlling his every move is making him uncomfortable. He hated the freedom initially, when he was with the heroes, but he got used to making his own choices, controlling his own schedule - or at least, having a say in it.

She's taking it all away from him again.

He sits on the bed a while longer, his thoughts heavy, before he decides to get up and test his new boundaries. As he stands, he notices that he's wearing soft, silk breeches and a loose silk shirt - clothes that _she_ would often dress him in. His hands brush over the fabric, then he pulls himself out of his head - _again_ \- and starts walking. The chain allows him to enter the large living room attached to the bedroom, and he can reach the sofa and comfortable chairs but is stopped about two metres before the door. In the opposite direction, he can go to the bathroom and walk around its entirety, without any struggle.

But that is all. Three rooms, unless she decides to take him anywhere, but he imagines that he will always be accompanied. After all, she had him for _five years_ before there was an 'incident'. She's unlikely to let him out of her sight unless he's secured, for at least the next five.

_Five years_. He still struggles to believe it has been that long. And five more? What is Cia's plan, when he ages? He knows that she is more than mortal - will she still keep him, when he grows old? Or will he be cast aside as soon as his skin sports wrinkles?

Link doesn't want to think about it - he _can't_ think about it.

His thoughts are still too loud as he curls up on the bed again, unsure of what else he can do to pass the time. Memories of his time journeying through worlds already seem so far away, but he can still hold on to them. At least for now.

After a while he dozes, and is awakened by Cia's return.

"Come on, love," she says, and he follows her into the living room. The small table is now full of a variety of sweet foods, along with a bowl of warm soup. The smell makes his stomach rumble loudly, and heat rises to his cheeks as Cia laughs.

"Hungry, are you? Come, sit." She settles on the larger sofa and pats the seat beside her, and so he sits, trying not to think about how this all screams that he's just an obedient little _pet_.

His fingers itch to take the bowl and the spoon, but he locks them together instead, and silences the protests in his mind, as he lets her feed the soup to him. It's devastatingly easy, slipping back into this, and he starts to almost _enjoy_ it, relaxing against the comfortable cushions as he eats. Cia's clearly enjoying it too, her eyes sparkling and expression openly pleased, as she praises him as well.

"Good boy," she croons, as he sips from the glass she holds to his lips.

"You deserve to be treated this way, to be spoiled," she whispers, as he chews on some cake, the sweet taste another thing he has missed.

She keeps feeding him, until she's satisfied that _he's_ satisfied. Then she unbuttons his shirt and trails her hands down his exposed chest, frowning a little as she examines him.

"Hmm.. you _are_ thinner, love," Cia remarks, "But that's okay. I fixed you before, I can fix you again. We have plenty of time."

She rubs her hands over his bare skin, and he shivers.

"Oh yes," she murmurs, "we have plenty of time, my love… all the time in forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update now, because I'm finishing up a little fic in celebration of Legend of Zelda anniversary! I'll post it on Sunday :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!! :D


	12. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this fic, and can confirm it is 15 chapters total! :D
> 
> Resisting the urge to post the remaining chapters all at once XD I'll try & space them out over the next fortnight or so :)

Link can't sleep.

He should be able to - _she's_ here, her arms wrapped around him, just like it's been for years - but he just can't rest. His mind is buzzing, and her arms just feel too tight and restricting.

He _needs_ to get out.

But he shouldn't! He should want to stay here, should be grateful that she's made it so he cannot be taken again. She broke him down and reconstructed him so all he can turn to is _her_.

He's had more time to think, though, to reflect on his time with the heroes - _he can't stop thinking of them_ \- and realise that… he was _something_ , then. Yes, he lied, he pretended to be a hero like them, but not everything he did was a lie.

The warmth in his chest, every time he thinks of them… that cannot be fake.

But what can he do? They're probably long gone, travelled to another world, glad to be rid of him. They hated him, anyway, once they uncovered the truth.

He wishes now that he'd stayed, that he hadn't been such a _coward_. He thought he had no choice but to return to Cia, but now he realises that it was _all_ a choice.

He chose to surrender, five years ago.

And he chose to run back to her. He _begged_ for her to take him back. He withered away into a pathetic, crying boy, so broken in the mind that he thought it was either her or death.

His mind is still cracked, but he's been able to control his thoughts a little more, and now he berates himself for his continued stupidity.

He _had_ a choice. He made the wrong one, and now it is not a matter of choice at all.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he chants mentally, and his body trembles. He shifts in her arms, and trembles again.

No, not a tremble. A _tremor_.

The whole bed is shaking, he realises, and strains his eyes enough to see the pictures on the walls are moving as well.

Cia jolts awake, squeezing him so tight he chokes on his breath, then her suffocating presence is gone, as she hurriedly dresses in her definition of armour. He sits up, nervously rubbing his fingers together as she throws open the door, pausing to glance back at him briefly.

"I think we're under attack, but I'm sure it's nothing major. Stay here," she commands, as if he can do anything else.

The door locks, and he's left alone, in the dimly-lit room.

He stays on the bed, clutching the sheets, then after another violent tremor, decides he has to do _something_. He's not going to just lie down and wait for it to be over.

He would, once, not even a year ago in fact.

But he met a group of people who changed him, and he's willing to bet that this quake has something to do with them.

He shuffles over to the drawer where his clothes are, rummaging through all the horrid garments until he finds a simple blue tunic. It's long, down to his knees, which is perfect, because he can't remove the ankle cuff to put on trousers over his small bedshorts.

The room keeps shaking, and he stumbles around, unsure _why_ he's putting effort into brushing his hair, washing his face, tidying himself up as best he can.

(He claims he's unsure why, but deep down, he's hoping. It's stupid, so he pretends that he isn't. But he hopes nonetheless.)

Eventually he wanders into the living room and sits down on one of the large chairs. As he struggles to get comfortable, the shaking stops abruptly. He freezes, his heart hammering in his throat as the few torches go out, plunging him into complete darkness. His breathing hitches and his hands reach towards his neck - _scared, need her, need her, need her -_

There's the sound of footsteps, and voices, and terror seizes him, throwing him off the chair and scrambling in the dark for something to hide behind. He crawls along quickly until he bumps into what he thinks is a wall, following it along to the corner which he then cowers in. His fingers itch to touch the runes, but he laces them together, and hugs his knees to his chest, curling up as small as he can.

There's the distinctive rattle of a door handle, and locks being forced to turn, before a sudden light streams into the room. He stays still, realising he managed to wedge himself in the corner behind the sofa, hidden from whatever is about to come through the door.

"Nothing. No one's here," a familiar voice sighs.

_Sky?_

"I'm sure the magical signature was coming from here! He must be somewhere!"

_Lana?_

"Wait, look! Over there, a chain!"

_Wind?_

The scruffy blond head of the youngest hero peeks over the back of the sofa, and his eyes light up. "I found him!" Wind yells, then climbs over the back and lands beside him. He flinches and cowers further, and Wind's smile fades.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," Wind whispers.

"Promise?" His voice quivers.

"Promise."

Link straightens up a little, and gives the sailor a tiny nod. Wind's smile returns and he gently reaches out to place his hand on Link's arm, before he abruptly hugs the older.

"I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be guarding you, and then I had to fight and I turned and you were gone - we were all so worried!"

Link's face feels wet. "W-why? Why were you worried?"

"Because we _care_ about you, idiot!" Wind lets go and draws his sword, bringing it down on the chain before Link can tell him otherwise. The sword breaks upon impact, and Wind swears loudly.

"Wow. I thought only Wild broke his weapons," Legend remarks.

Wind huffs. "Well it was one of Wild's, I borrowed it - something must be wrong with his weapons," he grumbles, "I need something sharper! Or maybe the Master Sword?"

"Wind," Link says, his voice still weak. The sailor immediately turns back to him.

"It's, um, enchanted… can't be broken," he explains quietly.

Wind scowls. "There's gotta be a way!"

"We'll figure it out, Wind, but can you step back so Warriors can move out from there?" Sky asks, "I can have a better look at the chain then."

Wind reluctantly moves back, pushing the sofa as he does to create a bigger gap. The room is lighter now - Legend's fire rod relit the torches - and Link, somehow, feels safer already. Shakily he stands, and shuffles out from the corner, keeping his head down and not looking at Lana at all.

"Do you want to sit?"

He nods, and Sky crouches with him, picking up the chain and hissing as the metal sparks purple.

"There's definitely a enchantment on it," Legend remarks.

"Let me have a look," Lana says, and Link flinches violently, knocking into Sky.

"Hey, steady. It's okay. You're going to be okay," Sky soothes, and shuffles to wrap his arms around Link, letting him lean against Sky's chest. Wind sits down beside him, and takes his hand. He calms a little at their gentle touches, but Lana's presence is still scaring him.

"I think I can take it off," she says, "Cia made it so only she could remove it, right?"

Link manages to nod, his chest tight.

"I thought so. Stay as you are, I'm only going to touch the cuff, okay?"

He nods again.

She kneels down and reaches for his ankle, he flinches again but Sky holds him, gentle yet secure. Wind's hand tightens around his as Lana touches the cuff, her fingers glowing slightly blue. The metal glows in response, then splits down the middle and falls away.

Lana stands up with a smile. "She forgets we were once the same person, always leaves that hole in her enchantments."

Link stares at his bare ankle in shock, not noticing anything else until Sky's arms are gone and Legend is pulling him to his feet.

"Come on," someone is saying, "We have to get you out of here."

He resists once he's standing, and pulls away from Legend.

"No… it… this is a trick," he mutters, "She wants me to forget you - she'll hurt me if I choose to go, I have to stay here, I-I'm only good for being hers, this is fake, it has to be fake-"

"Warriors! We're real - _I'm_ real!" Wind exclaims.

"No, no you're not - you're so kind, Wind, but they wouldn't let you come for me. Stop the illusion, please!" he cries, looking around for any sign of the sorceress.

"Warriors, calm down. Look at me," Sky says - but it's not Sky, it can't be, this is all just an illusion, make it stop make it stop _make it stop -_

He can't breathe, he backs away but ends up falling, falling, his leg hurts and his chest hurts and he can't _breathe_ -

"Sorry about this," someone says.

The last thing he sees is a fist, before he falls even further into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The LU boys return! you didn't think they'd leave Wars, did you?  
>  ~~(i actually considered leaving him with cia, but decided that you guys - and Wars - deserve some hope, after all this.)~~
> 
> Well done to anthemXIX, who correctly guessed that Lana could remove the cuff as welll!
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!!! :D


	13. Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we're getting so close to the end! :) There's just one more chapter after this, plus an epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Link wakes up, and the first thing he notices is that his face is sore.

The second thing is that he's being carried by someone bigger than him, and jostled quite a lot.

He's dazed, he can't remember much of what is happening - was he with Cia? Or was that a dream? Is he still with the heroes? - but he does know that he wants the person to stop and put him down. As soon as his limbs start to respond, he wriggles and is nearly dropped.

"Hang on, Warriors," Time says.

"No, put… put me down," he tries to command, but his voice is pitifully weak.

"You didn't knock him out for long, Legend."

"I didn't want to hit too hard!"

"Just put him down, Time, we'll move quicker that way."

Time sighs, but Link is set on his feet, and he sways. Sky immediately is there, grabbing his arm to steady him, and Legend is beside him too.

"You with us?"

Link nods. "Think so… um, what happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

He shrugs. His mind is still too hazy to make sense of anything.

"There's not enough time to explain," Legend snaps, "We have to keep going!" He twirls his fire rod and incinerates a group of enemies approaching them, and only then does Link realise they're in the middle of a battlefield.

A battle that is happening outside the Temple of Souls.

He is suddenly five years younger; playing at being a captain, struggling to combat a darkness he doesn't understand, watching as his comrades falter and fall.

Choosing to surrender himself, to save everyone else, because he is too much of a coward to fight to get the outcome of peace.

He turns around, and _she_ is standing there, two figures in the grasp of her dark magic.

He blinks, and sees clearly that she has both Hyrule and Wind.

"Legend, go with Warriors. Get him out of here," orders Time, "Sky, we need to regroup with the others, and take her down."

"No," Link says, as Legend reaches to grab him.

"She hurt you, Wars. She really messed you up… and she's going to pay for that." Legend's eyes are sharp and glinting with anger that is not directed at Link.

"No," he repeats, but he doesn't know why he's saying it. _No_ , to them hurting her? _No_ , to them having to face her and being hurt themselves? _No_ , to him leaving, being taken from her again? _No_ , to her capturing Hyrule and Wind?

Cia meets his gaze, and her words project loud and clear.

"Thank you for giving me some more heroes to add to my collection!" she exclaims, shaking the limp forms of her young captives, "Now, come back to me, love. Come back, and I take care of you forever, like I promised."

Link is aware of the battle all around him. Twilight and Four are struggling to hold off a swarm of moblins; Wild is fighting the golden lynel, and losing; Time and Sky are trying to make their way to Cia, but are stopped by the ferocious fire of Volga.

They're losing. They came to get him - he remembers that much - and they're losing.

He's five years younger, all over again.

"Let them go," he says, walking towards her.

"Warriors, no!" someone cries, but he keeps walking.

"I'll stay with you. I meant it back then, and I'll mean it now. But you have to let them go. All of them."

Cia's eyes narrow. "All of them? You would escape, and then demand I release my new treasures?"

"Yes, I-" He is cut off as Volga lands in front of him, the dragon knight twirling his fiery spear and blocking him from advancing further.

"Hello, Link," he says, his smile dangerous.

Link tenses and backs away, heart pounding as Volga follows and towers over him.

"I didn't think we would meet on a battlefield again. Though you _are_ unarmed, so you likely did not mean to be here," he remarks, looking Link up and down.

Link shifts and fights the urge to wrap his arms around himself, to turn and run away from the dragon knight.

"L-let me past. Please," he says, voice trembling, "I need to-"

"No." Volga's voice lowers, almost to a whisper, "You need to go. Get far away from here, Link."

"What?"

Volga's expression is oddly soft. "You made the mistake of returning once. Take this freedom as it is and go! I don't want to see you here again."

"But-"

"Your friends will be fine. Now, _go_. Please, Link. Run away, and don't come back. Don't ever come back."

Volga twirls his spear, and flames erupt behind him, blocking the path to Cia. Link hesitates for a second, then he turns and runs back towards Legend, who is fighting off some lizalfos, easily dispatching them as Link nears.

"You have history with that dragon guy? Nevermind, we need to go. Come on!" Legend grabs Link's hand and pulls him into a faster run.

"What about-"

"Time's getting them! Just run!"

Legend moves faster, and Link struggles to keep up with him, and fights the urge to turn around and see Cia. He can _feel_ her watching him - this is stupid, they'll get away but then she'll come for them again, she'll come for _him_ , he belongs to her, _he's not free -_

His lungs are burning, his legs are aching, and Legend's hand is tight in his. He could stop. He could trip and pull away from Legend, he could turn around and run back to her. She'll take him back. She'll punish him first, but she'll take him back.

_But do I want to go back?_

With every second he's further and further away from her, not looking back, and he realises that he has to make the choice. Whether to stop and turn back, ignore the words of the heroes, ignore the advice of Volga, ignore the little flutter of hope in his chest… or to listen to them all, and keep on running.

His steps falter.

He stumbles.

But he carries on.

A dark shape appears before them; it's not _her_ magic, but a portal, like the many others they've been through.

"That's our ticket out of here," Legend says, and turns so they're running straight at the portal.

_This is it. No going back from here._

Link follows him into the portal, and the world shifts and spins. He hears Cia screaming - feels a pressure around his neck, tightening, choking - but then he finds himself collapsed on a pile of leaves, gasping as the tightness around his neck is released. Carefully he sits up, glancing over at Legend, who groans and clutches his head.

"I hate portals," the hero mutters.

Suddenly Twilight appears, followed closely by Wild and Four, the latter who immediately collapses, unconscious. Twilight kneels down to check him, then as he straightens up their gazes meet. Link is suddenly reminded of Twilight grabbing him from behind, securing him like he's dangerous -

"I'm sorry," Twilight says, "We should've listened to you more. I'm sorry."

Link isn't sure how to respond, but he's saved from it by the appearance of Sky, holding an unconscious Wind in his arms. Link is on his feet and beside the youngest hero before he can think.

"He's okay, just hasn't woken yet," Sky says. He looks battered and exhausted, bleeding heavily from his forehead and his right arm.

"I'll take him," Twilight walks over, and nods to Wind. Link tenses up, though he's not sure why.

"It's okay, Twi. I think we all just need to sit down, a moment," Sky answers. He then gently sets Wind down, and Link sits as well, guiding the younger's head to rest against him, as he leans against a tree.

"Where - ah - where's 'Rule?" Legend asks, clutching his head.

Twilight looks around. "And Time!"

"Right here." They all turn as the oldest appears, carrying Hyrule's limp form. Time is quick to set the traveller down, though beside the unconscious Four, and not over by Link and Wind.

Link can't bring himself to look at Time, afraid of the judgement he'll see in that eye.

The conscious heroes busy about, identifying whose world it is - _Twilight's_ \- and deciding to set up camp, then head to the nearest village in the morning, after everyone's had a chance to recover. The woods are safe for now, Twilight assures, but Link doubts if that applies to him as well.

Is he really safe? Who does he need to be safe from - Cia? or the heroes? And how did they find him? Did they speak to the Queen? What happened to Cia? Hyrule and Wind were both rescued - but how?

Is Cia… _gone_?

He's shaking at the thought, both wanting it to be true and to be a lie at the same time. Part of him doesn't want to lose her, whilst another wants her gone for good. He doesn't really want to know the outcome, so he doesn't ask. He's exhausted, anyway, after the emotional stress and physical exertion, so much that he begins to doze, despite there still being daylight.

"Hey," Legend says softly, pulling Link back to consciousness, "I thought we should return this." He pulls a very familiar blue fabric from his bag, and Link quickly takes it, wrapping the scarf securely around his neck. He sighs at the comfort of the familiar weight and texture, and the warmth it provides too.

"Thank you," he whispers, and closes his eyes, listening to the sound of his and Wind's breaths.

He doesn't know what's going to happen to him now, and all the potential scenarios are terrifying. So he stops thinking, for now, and concentrates only on breathing in the free air and clinging to this fragile peace, whilst it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!!!
> 
> You may have seen in some of the comments, that I had multiple endings planned for this fic. They're just bullet points, one was just a conversation, I don't really have enough content to pull together an alternate ending. I might share them one day, but for now, I'm happy with the ending that came for this fic, and I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all - soon! 
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll update in the week! :D


	14. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate update! do we smile or cry, idk XD 
> 
> This fic has received so much more love than I expected! Thank you to everyone who's read, commented, and kudos'd. I appreciate you all!!! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer as well. Enjoy! :)

Something isn't right.

There wasn't anything _right_ about him to begin with, but it feels even more _wrong_ now, and Link can't quite work it out.

Until he tries to move, and feels strong hands tighten around his arms. _Twilight_. He knew it, he knew that the heroes didn't trust him, this was a mistake, he should've stayed with Cia...

Link blinks, his vision fuzzy, then it sharpens to show the one person he doesn't want to face.

Queen Zelda.

She glares down at him, her blue eyes cold like steel. There is no kindness in their depths, only contempt and disgust.

"Traitor," she hisses, "You abandoned us. In our hour of need, you abandoned us."

He tries to shrink back under her cruel gaze, but Twilight's hands keep him in place - no, they're not Twilight's hands, they're chains, wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides, squeezing his chest, _he can't breathe-_

"Take him to the dungeons," the Queen commands, "He will be executed at dawn, for his betrayal."

Link doesn't bother to protest, because she's right, he ran away, he gave himself to Cia, but he could've stood and fight; he would've been heralded a hero, not branded a traitor, a _deserter_.

He doesn't deserve to live.

Cia refused to kill him, but Zelda has always been stronger, always been able to see the truth. She knows how worthless he is, he can see it in the way she looks at him, hear it in the tone of her voice.

He bows his head as the guards drag him away and - no, there's no guards, he's in a cell - _the_ cell, this is Cia's cell, what is he doing - where's Cia, is she here to kill him - what's going on, didn't the heroes take him to another world - Twilight's Hyrule, they were with Twilight, Cia isn't there - nor is the Zelda of his kingdom - but he's in the dark still, the chains around him are pressing in - someone is screaming - the walls are shaking, falling down - he's falling - he can't breathe - falling - choking - falling - falling - falling -

"Warriors! Breathe!"

Link's eyes shoot open and he gasps, his chest aching as he takes in a shuddery breath. The darkness is pushed aside by light slipping through trees, dancing over the frightened faces of Sky, Four, and -

"Wind," he rasps.

"You're okay!" the younger exclaims, and throws his arms around him.

"What...what happened?" Link asks quietly.

Sky launches into an explanation, detailing his rescue, them fleeing the battlefield, and coming to Twilight's world. There is no mention of Queen Zelda, or his betrayal, or the chains and the darkness -

It was a nightmare. Of course it was a nightmare.

Link's rather shaken from it still, but he manages to sit up and join the heroes for a light breakfast. His stomach rolls, not wanting to take anything, but he manages to force a little food down, not paying much attention to what it is he's eating. 

"Wind? Hyrule? Are you-" Link's voice cracks, and he clears his throat, "are you both okay?"

"It was just a simple spell to knock us out, I think. I'm not hurt otherwise," Hyrule answers, with a small smile.

"Yeah, that bitch didn't lay a finger on me!" Wind exclaims.

Time glares at him.

"Uh, sorry."

"Is she...?" Link can't bring himself to ask, his fingers worrying in his scarf. Thankfully Legend catches on quickly.

"She fled, after the old man went to rescue 'Rule and the sailor," he says, "We don't know what happened after that."

A sigh of relief escapes Link, and everyone looks at him, most confused, some concerned.

"She hurt you, didn't she?" Sky whispers.

Link hesitates, then he nods.

"So why do you care for her?"

He stares down at his hands. There's specks of blood on his fingers, but he doesn't know whose it is. He doesn't _want_ to know.

"She made me hers. She...she's all I have," he confesses weakly.

"Not anymore," Wind declares, "You've got us!"

Link shakes his head, and winces as the simple motion makes the world spin. "I...I don't belong with you. You're all heroes. I'm not. I... I _failed_."

"No you didn't," Time says abruptly.

Link dares to look at him. "You, of all people, know that I failed," he says quietly.

"No, listen to me. I was young when it happened, and I didn't understand. I thought you were dead - we _all_ thought you were dead. You were so loyal, that being a traitor wasn't something that any of us considered. All I knew was that you went missing, Zelda had to declare you dead, and then the war ended. Cia retreated, for a reason we did not know. Impa and Zelda both thought it was because of your death - that she'd achieved her goal, to kill the hero, and that was it. A strange conclusion, but it was the only possible explanation for the war ending so suddenly.

"But you didn't die. You're alive, and so that can no longer be the explanation. We then realised that Cia's goal was to imprison you, not to kill you. If she'd captured you in the heat of battle, it would've been obvious - likely, any attempts at capture would fail. So Artemis and I came to the only conclusion left: that you surrendered yourself, to end the war. Is that correct?"

Link's trembling as he whispers, "Yes."

"So you didn't fail," Time states, "You stopped the war. You saved Hyrule, with your selfless act. You're a _hero_."

"I'm not," he cries, "I'm just a coward, a-and even if I _was_ a hero, I'm not anymore, she…she _broke_ me, I-I can't… I can't even do _normal_ things, I'm not, not a hero, _I'm not_!"

Someone wraps their arms around him, and he crumbles, tears falling readily.

"It's not your fault," Twilight soothes.

"It _is_!" Link exclaims, "I gave myself to her, I let her do what she wanted with me, I… I just _gave up_ , and it's _my fault_!"

He's panicking a little at being held by Twilight, but the hero's arms are steady and comforting, not restricting. His hands rub gentle circles on Link's back, not trying to grab him or take him anywhere.

"No, Warriors, you mustn't blame yourself for what she did to you, it's _not_ your fault. You can't help what is done to you."

"No, I-I am to blame, it's my fault, I know this, stop-"

Twilight pulls back, so they're eye to eye. " _Link_. Is it Wild's fault that he was killed in the first calamity?"

"No-"

"Is it Time's fault that he has those scars and markings?"

"No, I don't think so-"

"Is it my fault that I was cursed to turn into a wolf?"

"No- wait, what-?"

"We cannot help the situations that are thrown at us. We cannot control what others do to us. Wild and Time cannot be blamed. Nor can I." Twilight's voice softens. "And neither can you."

Tears fall heavier, though Link feels that he should've run out by now, he can't stop them from flowing. The invisible chains of his failure and worthlessness have been weighing him down for so long, words and actions driven into him. These chains are so thick, they're not going to break and release him anytime soon.

But they have grown just a little lighter.

Twilight holds Link as he cries, the arms of the rancher strong yet _comforting_ in a way that his nightmares could never replicate, and so very different to the arms that last wrapped around him in an embrace.

But he's not going to think of her. Not now, not when he's _safe_ for a moment, a world away…

He stiffens suddenly, and his hands fly to his neck, tugging at his scarf and feeling the fabric rub against the runes. _Her_ runes.

"I-it's not safe," he says, quickly, panicked, and pulls away from Twilight.

"We're not far from my home village. It _is_ safe here, but we'll be safer there."

"No, no, I can't go there," Link tells him, "I'll put them in danger!"

"In danger?" Twilight frowns, then his eyes widen and drift to Link's neck. "Oh."

"Can I have a look?" Hyrule asks, and Link jumps slightly at his sudden appearance. He nods, though, trusting the healer more than most of the heroes.

Slowly, Link loosens his scarf, and pulls it down enough to expose his neck. Hyrule's gentle, calloused fingers run over the skin, but do not touch the markings, just the area surrounding. His dark eyes close for a moment, then open to meet Link's gaze directly.

"There's a lot of magic tied to those runes. Some tracking, and connections to her, but also a lot of protections. I would try and remove the dark magic, but I don't have the energy," Hyrule admits.

"It's okay, 'Rule. Don't push yourself," says Time.

"Tracking?" Link echoes, "She - she'll find you -" He breaks off, unable to voice the fears spinning around his mind. _She'll find you all, with me, and she'll hurt you, and make me watch, and I'll have to go back to her - because I can't lose you, and I can't let her take you, like she took me -_

"Warriors, breathe. We're okay for now. And there might be a way we can fix this."

He obeys, with deep, gasping breaths, until he doesn't feel so sick.

"Might be?" he rasps.

Sky crouches down beside him, the Master Sword in his hands, the hilt facing outward.

"Touch her," he says.

Link recoils immediately. "No! She'll _burn_ me. I'm not- I'm not _like_ you- don't you understand -?"

"She won't burn you," Sky says confidently, "She won't hurt you at all. Please, Warriors…trust me on this."

Link hesitates, glancing up at Sky's open, honest face. Sky has _never_ tried to hurt him, he knows this… and he _needs_ them to keep him, now he's been taken from _her_ …

Tentatively, his trembling hands reach for the hilt, then ever so slowly he curls his fingers around it, bracing for the burn.

Nothing.

No, that isn't true - there _is_ something - a warmth beneath his fingertips, but it pleasant, not painful, and quickly spreads through his arms to his core. He gasps as the warmth trails up from his chest to wrap around his neck, suffocating the darkness but not stealing his breath. His eyes flutter shut, and his hands tremble even more, but he does not let go until he feels the warmth retreat and flood back through his fingertips, returning to her.

Link opens his eyes, and jumps at the sight of Sky and Hyrule both crowding him.

"Sorry," the older says quickly, and leans back, but Hyrule doesn't budge.

"Amazing," he breathes, dark eyes shining as he gently brushes a hand over Link's neck, right where the runes are.

Links tenses, but again, there is nothing.

His hands fly to his neck, pushing Hyrule's aside, and he _knows_ he should be touching the raised runes, but the skin feels _smooth_ and _normal_ and...

"What happened?" he whispers.

"The dark magic is gone! I can still sense a protective spell, but everything else... It worked!" Hyrule exclaims, and grins at Sky.

"She healed you," Sky breathes, holding the Master Sword with a reverence in his expression.

"Th-the marks?" Link asks, still rubbing his neck, hardly able to believe all of this.

"Here," Twilight holds out the polished blade of his sword, and Link cautiously examines his reflection.

He looks thinner, and his hair is a ragged mess, sticking to his brow in places. Heavy bags rest on pale cheeks, blotched red in places from all his crying. But despite the mess, his eyes have a curious shine to them, one that whispers of tentative hope and burdens lifted. His neck is almost completely bare, except for a thin, pale blue line that wraps around the neck, in place of where the runes used to be.

_They really are gone._ The last marks that she put on him, staking her claim... _they're_ _gone_.

He doesn't have to belong to her anymore.

He doesn't have to belong to _anyone_.

A choked sob escapes him, and he clamps a hand over his mouth, trying to calm himself, and stop being such an emotional _mess_.

"Hey, none of that," Sky says gently, and pulls his hand away, before bringing him into a hug. Sky is warm and soft and smells of _freedom_ , and Link clings to him. They shift as others join in - Twilight and Time first, then Four and Hyrule slip in, Wind squeezes between him and Sky, and even Wild and _Legend_ join in, albeit at the edge of the group hug.

"You're safe now, Wars."

"We won't hurt you again - _I_ won't hurt you again, I promise."

"I'm so sorry for not seeing things sooner..."

"But we're not going to let you down, not again."

"We're a team, Wars, and you're part of it too."

"I won't let her lay a single finger on you again. I swear it."

"I'm so happy you're here with us... I love you, Warriors."

And, surrounded by the warm embrace of his friends, Link - no, _Warriors_ \- finally starts to believe that he's worth something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who were asking about alternate endings - well, the nightmare scene at the beginning of this chapter was based off one of those ideas. So I did give you a little taste of that angst after all XD 
> 
> Phew, a lot of stuff went on in this chapter. Warriors is on the road to recovery, for sure, but not there yet. He has the gang though, to help him through! 
> 
> The final chapter will be the epilogue - I'll post it next week! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!! :D


End file.
